


bite your tongue until it tastes like blood

by crownuponherhead



Series: are you hurting the one you love? [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Political Jon Snow, blink and you miss it jaime and brienne, maybe???, not Daenerys friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: Of course he doesn’t want Jaime Lannister around her. Sansa shouldn’t have to be around a single person who was responsible for her years in captivity, who pushed Bran out of a window for the gods sake.  No if he was honest there’s more than just his rational side that wants Jaime Lannister no where near Sansa, his Sansa.





	bite your tongue until it tastes like blood

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: 
> 
> OK... So how about Jealous Jon because Sansa defends J'aime when he arrives throwing his "we need alliances" in his face. Plus it proves she was right about Cersei

“I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise.” He watches as Jaime fucking Lannister stands up from his knees in front of his sister,  _ cousin _ the forbidden part of his brain mentions. To his other side, the Dragon Queen looks furious as if it was a betrayal in its own. She has been by Cersei, as to be expected, which Sansa had told them all. But she has lost an army to go along and now the man who killed her father stands in front of her. The look on her face is cold and impassive as if she could utter one word and take them all out;  she could. She could burn them all and now she was glaring daggers at Sansa. He took a deep breath, with every single fiber of his being he tried not to let it show how he felt. Despite all his anger, all he felt was was fear for Sansa, for them all. 

 

“Well,” It’s curt and direct and it comes from none other than the Dragon Queen next to him as she stands. “Lady Stark, I only hope your new shield does not step out of line. I’m sure many would love to see traitors to the Iron Throne given the punishment they deserve. You will both do well to remember it. ”  

 

It’s a threat, he can see that Sansa knows it’s one too. Yet she is ever the image of grace, or maybe it’s something stronger maybe steel, and she does not show fear. 

 

“I will be sure to remember your discretion, Your Grace.” With a nod, directed more towards him than the Dragon Queen standing at now the edge of the table, anger boiling in her, he watched as Sansa walked away. And with the command that the Queen to his left wish she had over the people, the hall begins to file out. Jaime fucking Lannister follows Sansa and Brienne comes to take his side. He barely sees Arya go to push Bran out, but he can’t miss Bran’s knowing look. 

 

Of course, he doesn’t want Jaime Lannister around his sis _ -cousin _ . Sansa shouldn’t have to be around a single person who was responsible for her years in captivity, who pushed Bran out of a window for the gods sake.  No, if he was honest there’s more than just his rational side that wants Jaime Lannister nowhere near Sansa,  _ his _ Sansa. His sweet strong Sansa who has managed to make having the whole world on her shoulders look effortless. Why would he ever want the extremely handsome kingslayer around her? If he had it his way no man would look at her, no man should. Of course, even his subconscious knows he sounds like the biggest jackass with that mindset.  _ You are the one warming the bed of the enemy under your own roof.  _

 

It feels like hours before he’s finally able to feel as if the Dragon Queen is calm enough that he can escape her clutches. He doesn’t knock before entering in the solar, he’s never needed to. However he does not miss the look that Jaime fucking Lannister has outside her door when he does, Brienne thankfully seems to be taking the lead of correcting him. 

 

“I was wondering when you would show up,” She doesn’t look up from what she’s stitching, he doesn’t need to ask to know it’s one of his shirts. 

 

“Forgive me it took a while to calm the Dragon Queen from her rage,” It comes out terser than he meant it to but he just can’t imagine how clueless she could be to think it was okay to allow the Kingslayer, Jaime fucking Lannister, into their home. 

 

“I seem to remember you were rather good with consoling her, isn’t that how you’ve ended up in her bed?” It’s then she looks up. Sansa looks tired but radiant and he just wants to sink to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. 

 

“We have a war to fight, Sansa. I did what I had to do.” He’s trying to remain calm but how can he, she knows he bent the knee of the north and only for the north. She knows he doesn’t enjoy the company of the Dragon Queen yet still she pushes it. The look on her face is bitter as if she had a bad lemon, then again Sansa probably didn’t think a lemon could be bad. 

 

“I know we have a war to fight, we need allies, Ser Jaime is a wonderful soldier is he not? After all, he is not his sister. ”She stands up as she speaks folding his shirt and setting it on the table near the door, so he will not forget it. It’s what that feels like a punch to the gut, his own words twisted back to him while she did something so intimate. He sees the influence that everyone has had on her at that moment. Remembers the girl who dreamed of being a queen to Joffrey who has now taken the game and is calling the shots now. But it hurts, it feels as if something he does not want to admit has pushed to him to the edge and he’s frustrated pacing across the room the anger just building up. 

 

“Yes so wonderful he killed a king, pushed Bran out of a window, and was held hostage by Robb for moons!”

 

“And your Queen burns people alive, you have no grounds here!” His words had worked her up, he instantly regrets it imagining the painful memories it could have unleashed in her mind. She’d spoken briefly in quiet nights only how much it hurt to wish for Robb to come save her from King’s Landing, and he threw it in her face.  But now, her chest is heaving and there’s emotion on her face that takes him back to being in a tent so many moons ago and the sinful thought he had of pressing his lips to hers and not stopping.  _ It’s not sinful between cousins.  _

 

“I do not like him.” 

 

“I do not like her, but here is the difference I will not be sharing a bed with Ser Jaime Lannister. How can you be mad at me Jon?”  The last part goes unfinished, how can he be mad when he is sleeping with the enemy? “Will you still be, after what Bran and Sam discovered?” Will he be a true Targaryen? Sleep with his aunt again? He believes he’d rather be a Lannister in this situation. 

 

“I will not, but Sansa you must know you are my priority, our fam-House Stark is my priority, the North is my priority.” He isn’t sure how but he’s found himself only inches away from her and it’s too much of temptation to not reach out and place his hand on her cheek. How she leans into it, he wants nothing more than to press his lips to hers. He doesn’t just let her look at him. “I promised to protect you and it’s a promise I will keep until I’m no longer living.” 

 

“We are still your family, Arya still sees you as her brother and Bran...he’s something but it’s more of Bran with us all around. You are still our family.” He swears he imagines her looking at his lips but he shakes the thought out of his head and wraps his arms around her. “Jaime Lannister will not be an issue. Our bigger issue is the fear of your aunt breaking guest rights.” 

 

“She will not harm you, I will protect you I promise.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. And it’s after an hour or so he finally exists the solar, when Sansa had started to yawn. He marches straight for the Kingslayer remembering the first time they met. 

 

“Ser Jaime,” 

 

“Lord Snow,”

  
“Let me thank you ahead of time for guarding  _ her _ from the perils beyond the wall, I’m grateful to have a ‘good’, strong man like you protecting her.” He watches for the recognition in the man's eyes before continuing. “If anything happens to her and you aren’t dead, you will wish you were.” With that, Jon walked away steel expression towards his chambers barely missing Jaime fucking Lannister asks Brienne of Tarth: “How long has Jon Snow been in love with his sister?” 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah i wrote this instead of doing work i needed to be doing but i knew i wanted to get it done before sunday so i was like hey it's a "mental health break" anyway. 
> 
> title from florence and the machine's song 'are you hurting the one you love'
> 
> i almost had sansa go off on house rights to the "queen" but like i thought that was too extra.
> 
> pls comment and kudos if you enjoyed because i need validation and writing guy's pov scares me???


End file.
